


Oh My! Behind the Scenes

by zhangjunftw



Series: drama actors au [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, because not everyone is oblivious, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangjunftw/pseuds/zhangjunftw
Summary: aka the times everyone else around them knew there was something going on between the two of them.(little snippets/sides to Oh My! that I felt like adding on - please do read Oh My! first before this!)





	1. sunflower scene, take 1

Fu Jing sneezed one final time, dashing away on her cue from the ridiculously huge bouquet of sunflowers in Lin Yanjun's hands just as You Zhangjing stepped into the frame. Fu Jing quickly moved over to stand by the director's seat. 

She loved little moments like these during filming, when she got to watch her colleagues become their characters. It had always fascinated her, how actors could become completely different people, but what she enjoyed more was watching when actors' personalities were similar to their characters. As similar as characters may be, no two people were completely alike, and it became a hobby of hers to pick out the little differences. Whether it was in terms of how they spoke, how they carried themselves, how they walked - it was the little things that really sold the act, after all.

Lin Yanjun, she had worked together with him before, on another drama series. Yanjun was a natural flirt, but Wen Junhui was much more flamboyant in his courtship, pulling out much larger gestures than Fu Jing could imagine Yanjun doing. Junhui could be described as an endless optimist, which was probably why he threw himself so whole-heartedly into such large romantic gestures without any regard for possible adverse consequences that could result. 

(Although, Fu Jing reasoned, Wen Junhui was such a puppy-like character, she couldn't imagine anyone actually getting mad at someone so innocent.) 

" - So, what are you going to do with all these flowers now?" Zhangjing asked, hand reaching out to gently stroke the bright yellow petals of one of the large flowers. Fu Jing watched the way Yanjun's eyes followed Zhangjing's fingers as he caressed the flower, saw how Yanjun's gaze softened as he stared at the unaware Zhangjing - watched how the illusion of Wen Junhui wavered - 

Now this was a side of Yanjun that Fu Jing had never seen from him, not even when he had been acting as a love interest. Never had his eyes looked at any other actor or actress like that before - Fu Jing was pretty sure those were actual genuine heart eyes right there.

Zhangjing looked up at Yanjun then, and just as quickly as it had slipped, the mask was back on. But not completely, Fu Jing noted. There was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes that had not been there before.

"He should have said his lines by now," she heard the director muttering. 

Yanjun' eyes darted down to the flowers in his hands, to Zhangjing's face, and there was a flash of quiet determination in his eyes: "Would you accept them?" 

His voice was softer than would be expected for Wen Junhui, far too unsure of his words to be the loud, confident Junhui - flamboyant Wen Junhui would definitely not be hiding half his face behind the stupidly large bouquet of sunflowers either. 

Oh, Fu Jing thought blankly. He wasn't acting.

Neither was You Zhangjing, if the bright red blush on his face was any indication. "You sure that you want to give them to me?" he said finally, barely even tripping over his words.

Yanjun shrugged, feigning indifference - it seemed that Zhangjing's flustered response had emboldened him. "Why not? Sunflowers suit you." he said, flashing a smile at Zhangjing. Now that smile, Fu Jing recognised. No doubt many other viewers would recognise it as well.

("You do remember that the love triangle is supposed to be the both of you fighting over me, and not you pursuing both of us, right?"

"What - I have no idea what you're saying."

"Sure you don't." Fu Jing snickered as the tips of Yanjun's ears turned red.)


	2. Sunflowers (additional scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zhangjing, dinghao, and chaoze's reaction to the sunflower scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be part of oh my but i was stuck on what kind of dialogue would suit the scene as well as how long i wanted the scene to run, and in the end i decided to cut it from the final draft. BUT LETTING IT SIT IN MY DRAFTS SEEMS A WASTE SO HERE'S ANOTHER EXTRA

Chaoze started the video, and they all sat back and watched in relative silence until Yanjun showed up on screen holding an enormous bouquet. "Oh my god," Zhangjing groaned, trying to hide his face in the pillow. "I forgot about this scene." 

"What?" Chaoze asked mid-chew. "He's just giving the girl a bouquet, what am I missing?!" 

"Shut up and let me watch in peace, Lin Chaoze," Dinghao said, snorting with laughter at the comedic scene of Jieqiong trying to escape Junhui's flower bouquet. 

"And there's our favourite Xiao You entering the scene now," Chaoze snickered. "Will we finally get a proper conversation between Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao that goes beyond 'hi', 'bye' and 'better luck next time'?" 

Even though Zhangjing knew exactly what was going to happen next, he still got butterflies in his stomach when Lin Yanjun hesitantly asked him to accept the flowers. 

Lin Chaoze and Lu Dinghao, on the other hand, completely lost it. 

"OH MY GOD, DID HE JUST - oh, look at Xiao You, he's blushing," Dinghao's cackling was cut short when Zhangjing hurled the cushion at his face. 

"'Would you accept them?'" Chaoze mimicked Yanjun's character, slipping away from Zhangjing's reach before Zhangjing could attack him next. 

"'Sunflowers suit you'," Dinghao crowed over Zhangjing's frustrated shriek. 

("Did you at least get to keep the flowers your man gave you?" 

"He is not my man!!")

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm never letting my baby die ok


End file.
